Following Heart's Way
by Karamel1
Summary: This story takes place in the medievil age. Sakura is a merchant that adores Li Castle. King Syaoran is forced to marry another wife. How will they meet each other? Mostly S+S Some T+E But Always R+R! *Chapter 11 is up!*
1. The Beginning

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I've seen authors struggle with the word "Disclaimer" so I thought of course I will too.  
  
I do not own CCS so please don't send me mail suing me because I DO NOT OWN CCS! Of course, I would like to though... T_T  
  
This story takes place long ago, when they still had kings, queens, horses, and stuff like that. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran has any memories about the Clow Cards. Just read on, you'll know what I mean.  
  
And now...  
  
  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 1  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
A new day started. The green emerald-eyed girl opened her large beautiful eyes and yawned what seemed to be an endless yawn. She sat up from her bed and stretched. The morning sun shined upon her window and a morning breeze swifted by blowing her light colored auburn-hair.  
  
She got up and got dressed for another day's working of a merchant, selling every cheap item that she bought from dealers. The dealers sold her things that were cheaper than usual prices, and she sold them for more to other people.  
  
She didn't exactly like her job, but that is the only thing she could do to keep her family full.  
  
Of course, as you all know it, her name is Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura grabbed her bag and went outside of her little hut and saw her brother looking blankly into the clear, morning sky.  
  
"What are you thinking about oni-chan?" said Sakura.  
  
Touya, Sakura's brother, looked at her, and glanced back into the morning sky. "Nothing about you, kaijuu." With that, Sakura ran over to him and stomped his foot. "I am not a MONSTER!" Sakura said. Touya scrunched up his foot and pretended that it did not hurt at all. "Don't you have to go do your job? I am getting hungry and there is no more food. Don't venture too far this time, as I know you are deeply in love with The Li castle. Stay inside Li Kingdom, for you might get lost" said Touya.  
  
Sakura pouted. She loved the Li castle, but she never got to visit it. It was said to have the nicest architecture, and the nicest people around. Just by looking at the outside of the castle made her proud of having a nice castle representing her town.  
  
"Don't worry oni-chan, I will return safely with the money." With that, she left her house and traveled among the streets of the Li kingdom.  
  
She met upon the dealer, and always, the dealer was flirting with her. "When are you going to have feelings for me Sakura??" the dealer said. Sakura just gave him a weak smile. 'Maybe next time,' she always said. The dealer grunted and thought in his own mind. "I will have her!"  
  
Sakura left the dealer to sell her items in her bag. She made a profit and walked back home. Sakura gave her family the money, and her dad went out to buy food to take care of his children, which he promised to do since his dear wife died of sickness.  
  
When he returned home, he told Sakura that he saw a parade in the streets just outside of the Li Castle. The parade was to honor the son of the king. It was the prince's birthday today, as he was turning 18. The king died early, and the son took over his throne. Sure, the son was a young king, but who else can be the king when they had only 1 boy?  
  
Sakura, upon hearing this, begged her father to go to the parade. Her father decided to take the whole family with him to have some fun.  
  
When they were ready, they took off to attend the parade. Sakura walked happily, knowing that she is going to a parade. Sakura loved parades. Especially one that was about the people in the Li Castle, cause she knew that the people were very kind.  
  
While she thought about what the parade was going to be like, she ignored all the men that were staring at her like some beauty model. Touya just glared at them, thinking they were trash to try to win his sister's feelings. He also, promised to protect his family in any ways he can.  
  
The trio finally got there, admiring all the decorations and beautifully dressed people performing during the parade. "Maybe I should run over to Tomoyo's to inform her about this huge event" thought Sakura.  
  
Sakura asked for her father's permission to run over to Tomoyo's and ask her to join her family in this lovely event. Sakura's father nodded, and Sakura started running, practicing a line to get Tomoyo's attention to come.  
  
While she ran and ran, she got lost. "I thought there was supposed to be a store here so I knew where to turn on the street," Sakura thought. This ought to be the outskirts of the Li Kingdom. It wasn't as pretty as she thought it was. There were dirty slaves working, cleaning up their master's dirty house.  
  
The people looked at Sakura, and wondered what a pretty young girl was doing here. They kept staring at her beautiful large green eyes, while Sakura was freaking out. Just then, all the girl slaves turned their heads to look at a handsome gentleman also walking in the outskirts of the kingdom.  
  
The men's eyes were on Sakura, while the women's eyes were on a boy with brown hair with brown eyes. All the slaves wondered what they were doing here.  
  
Sakura looked at the handsome man, and the man did the same.  
  
They stared blankly at each other, like they were lost in each other's eyes.  
  
The handsome young man went up to her and asked for her name.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~  
  
Okay, sorry bout the cliffhanger, because I wanted to make one so people will continue reading. So, how was that? That was kinda short. I just loved reading these kinds of stories, so I decided to write one of my own. Give me any comments, and please review! I know how happy it is to get one.. For now, Ja ne til the next chapter of Following Heart's Way! 


	2. Invitation

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I wish I owned them, but then you people will hate me so much so I'm kinda glad I don't. Hehe~  
  
Here's chapter 2, finishing chapter 1's cliffhanger.  
  
I finished 2 chapters in 1 night! O_o  
  
  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 2  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"What's your name?" asked the handsome man.  
  
"S..S..Sakura" said Sakura fearing the man dressed in a fine leather suit, with a sword hanging off his belt. He looked like the leader of the finest troops.  
  
The man smiled. Mine is Syaoran. What is a pretty lady like you doing here? Sakura, upon hearing this, remembered that she was lost. I.. got lost. Do you know the way? The man smiled. Syaoran saw how beautiful the figure that stood before him was. He told her directions, and saw how Sakura's graceful reactions were.  
  
Sakura asked him who he was, and what is he doing here. Syaoran just answered that he had to look for something here. He did not want his identity revealed.  
  
"Oh.." was all Sakura said. I got to go, I have to pick up a friend and ask her to join the parade with me." Sakura did not want to invite him, as if Touya saw him, he would seriously kill him for walking with Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked a few feet away from Syaoran, and she can feel him staring at her. She looked back. He WAS staring at her, with his mouth a centimeter opened because of how beautiful she was. With this, Sakura looked away and started running off to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"I wish the woman that my mother assigned me to marry was as beautiful as her." thought Syaoran as he began to walk back home. Syaoran had to be home soon, to confront himself so people can congratulate his 18th birthday. He didn't exactly like his birthday, especially his 18th one where his mother is to force him to marry a woman that she liked. Of course, Syaoran didn't like her and didn't want to marry her. It seemed like he was going to be alone for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
Sakura ran to where Syaoran told her to go. She thought about him, at how handsome and kind he was. She thought he was just a regular man, but she started to like him in some ways. She couldn't determine her feelings, as she never actually experience true love before.  
  
Sakura stopped running when she saw Tomoyo's house, and smiled. Tomoyo cannot miss any parades! She loves them!  
  
Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend. She also loved parades, especially the ones where she can go with Sakura.  
  
When Sakura was about to knock the door, the door opened, hitting Sakura right on the face. Out came Tomoyo, dressed in a beautiful hand-made dress made by her. She had her hair rolled up in curls, and had black sandals on. Tomoyo looked down, and saw Sakura rubbing her head where the door hit her. Tomoyo immediately went to help her dear friend and asked her what had happened.  
  
Sakura told her about the door, and then asked her if she wanted to go with her to the parade. Tomoyo told her that she was about to go too. They both smiled and walked together to the parade.  
  
Upon arriving there, Tomoyo was greeted by Sakura's family. The quad enjoyed the sites and decoration. Tomoyo was getting jealous of how beautifully the dresses were made. Sakura told her that when Tomoyo grows up, she will design even prettier dresses.  
  
Then, it was time for the king to announce his 18th birthday. The people were crowded around the Li Castle. Sakura smiled, thinking how professionally the castle was made, and she thought that one day she would want to work in there, even as a maid.  
  
The king stepped out onto the balcony. Girls were drooling all over him, but he just smiled at them, knowing that he has to marry a girl that his mother forced him to.  
  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. He was the guy that told me the directions!" she thought. Sakura saw his amber hair again. This time, it was reflecting off the sunlight, causing it to be a lighter color in some parts of his hair. He is really handsome.. she thought.  
  
"Thank you for coming to attend my 18th birthday parade. This moment is very special to me. Today, I will turn 18, and at the age of 18, I will have to be married to a lady. Syaoran did not want to say that, but his mother made him.  
  
The ladies in the crowd were shouting, saying to marry them instead of the woman that he was going to marry. Sakura just started at him, surprised that she talked to a 'king.' Syaoran looked about the crowds, looking for the pair of emerald eyes he saw earlier. He heard that Sakura was going to come to the parade, and he grew affection to her.  
  
However, he did not find her.  
  
Sakura was jealous of the lady that the king was going to marry. She still doesn't know why she feels this way, she never felt this way before. After the parade, the lady came out onto the balcony.  
  
The crowd went wild. They were shouting at the 2 people that were on the balcony. The men seemed to have no interest in her, just like Syaoran. They seemed to stare more at the auburn hair colored girl with green eyes. Syaoran didn't even bother to look at his fiancée. He didn't like her one single bit. Its all his mothers fault that he has to do this.  
  
The lady was smiling.  
  
"Thank you all for applauding during my appearance. It made me feel very special. I am glad to become queen soon. And of course, I am glad to marry Syaoran soon!" The lady went up to Syaoran and hugged him. She forced a kiss on him and Syaoran had no choice but to go along with it, or else he was going to be punished by his mother.  
  
Sakura stared at the couple kissing. She felt very jealous. She wanted Syaoran badly. But what can she do?  
  
  
  
  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~  
  
Okay okay I REALLY must go to sleep. It's 3 am right now, and I need to sleep. Chapter 3 will come out soon, find out what's going to happen blah blah blah.. Stuff like that. Okay, well, see ya till chapter 3..*snore* 


	3. A Maid??

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
OMG YOU NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I couldn't believe how many I got just for this fic I wrote! Thank you so much people! You inspired me to write more =)  
  
Disclaimer: Not this again.. I'm starting to hate it.. I didn't know it was THIS bad.. Wah wah wah I do not.. own.. sniff.. I mean.. I Don't OWN CCS OR CS OR WHATEVER OKAY!! Sniff..  
  
Here's chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
In last chapter..  
  
Sakura stared at the couple kissing. She felt very jealous. She wanted Syaoran badly. But what can she do?  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 3  
  
  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
After the long kiss that seemed endless to Sakura, Syaoran started throwing invitations of his wedding to the crowd. He only threw about 10 invitations, so it had a low chance of even getting near one.  
  
Suddenly, something hit Sakura's head. She reached for her head, only to pickup a piece of paper attached to a bell. That musta really hurt!  
  
She opened the piece of paper, which read:  
  
Congratulations for catching one of my wedding invitations!  
  
If you would like to come, the wedding will be held  
  
In the Li Chapel. This is a very special moment and if you  
  
Can, please attend the wedding.  
  
Wedding time: When the sun is rising. (Morning) on the 6th  
  
Day of the 1st week.  
  
Thank you and please come!  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed. She didn't wanted to go, to see Syaoran marry the other girl. She wanted to go also, to see the handsome man again.  
  
The parade ended, the king and his fiancée stepped into the Li Castle and people started leaving to go back to their house. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, only to be saddened by the look of her friend's face. She wondered why Sakura looked so down, when she should look happy upon receiving such a rare item like that.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura faked a smile on her face. "Nothing is wrong, thank you for worrying Tomoyo-chan"  
  
Tomoyo knew something was wrong. Being a friend of Sakura for a long time should of course knew something was wrong. But Tomoyo didn't want to bring it up again, or else Sakura will get even sadder. Tomoyo just pushed that thought out of her mind, worrying she might bring it up again to sadden her dearest friend.  
  
The quad started to explore the kingdom just outside of the Li Castle. Sakura hasn't ever gotten this far off before, since Touya always warned her about ghosts living in this part of the town.  
  
Sakura never believed that, even though she was afraid of ghosts. She grew up not to believe in them, but to believe that her brother just cares for her.  
  
The group decided to take a walk, admiring the beauty around the castle. It was true; the beauty was far more admiring than where Sakura lived, since this part of town was right near the castle.  
  
The shops prices were also very high, higher than where Sakura sells her items. She thought about buying her items from the "flirting" dealer, and selling the items here to make even more money. But she knew she couldn't come here, for she might get lost again.  
  
The sun was setting, and the moon was rising. They decided to go home, dropping Tomoyo off and thanking her for coming. The trio walked back home, had a nice dinner and went to sleep.  
  
While sleeping, Sakura had a dream. A dream about him.  
  
  
  
~Sakura was walking, when suddenly an arm grabbed her. She turned around, only to come face to face with the man she couldn't stop thinking about. Syaoran. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? The man said aloud: "I hate you Sakura. Don't ever come to me again!!"  
  
Sakura's knee dropped to the floor. Why did she care? She was starting to worry. Maybe she was sick. Tears welled up to her eyes. Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran walked up to his fiancée and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
More tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
After the kiss, Syaoran walked up to Sakura and looked like he was about to kick her. He raised his foot, and just when he was about to kick her face, Sakura woke up sweating all over.  
  
Sakura was panting hard. She rubbed her eyes, only to feel water. Tears. She WAS crying! Why did she cry?! Was she really that mad?!  
  
She remembered her dream. No, she thought.  
  
She got up and looked outside. 3 more days until Syaoran's wedding.  
  
Sakura looked at the morning sun, and realized that she was late! Why didn't her brother wake her up? Isn't he hungry?  
  
Sakura got up, got dressed, and ran out the door. Nobody was outside. She looked inside her brother's door, finding him sleeping and snoring like a pig. 'Now who's the kaijuu!' she thought. She giggled inside her mind and went to check if her otou-san was awake.  
  
He was sleeping. Sakura decided to surprise her family by bringing breakfast home. She grabbed her bag, and started running to the worse part of the day. The dealer.  
  
When she got there, the dealer started doing his mumbo jumbo. Sakura ignored him like always, and turned him down. The dealer thought again "I KNOW I will get her someday!" He thought. After she bought all the items, she thought about getting more food for feeding her family.  
  
"I remembered yesterday, the town where the items were more expensive than here. Touya wouldn't know if I sold items there. Ill just tell him that I had more customers than before. Besides, I came here yesterday. Of course I know the way"  
  
With that, she ran to the kingdom outside the Li Castle and started doing her business.  
  
After about 10 customers, a man dressed in bold armor came to her shop. She looked at his clothes, and looked up to his face.  
  
A man stood there, with blue hair and blue eyes. He looked at Sakura. What is a fine lady like you doing business like this? You fit more of a maid. Sakura asked him who he was. The man just replied that he was the king's messenger.  
  
He asked her for her named. "Sakura" she said. Sakura wasn't afraid of saying her named anymore. Syaoran, a man that had even more heavy armor on, with a bigger sword hanging off his belt, already greeted her.  
  
The man smiled. "Pretty names fit a pretty ladies. Mine is Eriol. Nice to meet you." Eriol shook hands with her.  
  
Eriol asked her if she would like to become a maid in the castle. She was very pretty, and he couldn't resist but to ask her.  
  
"A maid.. in the Li Castle??" Sakura asked. Eriol nodded. A smile crept up on Sakura's lit-up face. "A MAID IN THE LI CASTLE!" she thought.  
  
If she worked there, she would probably see the king. King Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was excited. A trip to the kingdom outside the Li Castle very well paid off. "OF COURSE! I WILL! I WILL BECOME A MAID IN THE LI CASTLE!"  
  
The man smiled a happy, gentle, smile. He also liked Sakura. He admired her.  
  
"I'm glad. Come with me and I will show you to the castle."  
  
Deep inside Eriol, he thought about getting Sakura. He, also, wanted Sakura.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Phew. Done with chap. 3! This one was longer than my 2 other ones, but I'm not sure if this one will be the longest. Well, you'll see when you read on. Ja ne till chapter 4! 


	4. 2nd Invitation

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
Yay! 16 reviews in 1 day! This is my first fic too! I can't believe it!  
  
I must thank all you guys for reviewing. I checked like every 20 min on ff.net for any new reviews! Lol I am just obsessed with em. Well.. Since you guys urged me to continue, I will!  
  
(2:25 am here..) I'll write till 3 am. Heh~  
  
Disclaimer: .I don't own CCS or CS. Mr. Goodie goodie Clamp owns them. How nice, eh?  
  
And now.  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 4  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Eriol smiled at her Sakura's decision. I will make her a maid.. MY maid.. thought Eriol.  
  
Eriol, messenger of the Li Castle, walked along the beautiful lined streets with Sakura by his side. Sakura thought of something. She thought that she wasn't as good of a person as Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura interrupted Eriol thoughts. "Eriol my lord, would you allow me to ask my dear friend, Tomoyo, to also work as a maid? She has good talents of making nice clothing. She is also very pretty, even prettier than me perhaps." Sakura knew she should of rehearsed her line before saying it.  
  
Eriol thought about it. Prettier than Sakura, eh? I've never seen anything more beautiful than the figure standing before me. Sure, I'll give her a chance. I'll also make her so-called friend Tomoyo my maid. She wont be as lonely if she is working with a friend.  
  
"Sure, we can go pay her a visit"  
  
So Sakura and Eriol walked among the streets, all the eyes staring at them. They thought they were a cute couple, but not 'fit' enough. They wondered why themselves. (A/N: S+S story don't forget! Maybe a little T+E..)  
  
Sakura knew the way this time. The handsome young man had told her earlier. Sakura pictured Syaoran in her mind. Soon, she would see him, and even thank him for showing the directions by serving him. But why was she so excited to see him? To long for him, think about him everyday since she saw him. "Maybe I just wanted to thank him.." was all she thought.  
  
Sakura and Eriol finally stopped by Tomoyo's house. Sakura knocked on the door, and peeked inside the window. Sakura spotted clearly Tomoyo's mom washing the laundry, and Tomoyo making another outfit.  
  
This outfit she saw was far more beautiful than any of her other clothes. It didn't exactly look like it would fit Tomoyo, either. It was smaller in size. A size that looked like it would fit Sakura.  
  
Sakura knocked on the door again, louder this time.  
  
5 seconds later, the door opened and out came Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi.  
  
"What brings you here, my dear?" Sonomi asked.  
  
Sonomi looked at the tall, brilliant man standing next to Sakura. She looked at his bold armor, the sharpest of all swords, and his gentle face, a face that would never harm or betray his lord.  
  
"Is that your boyfriend? Sakura?"  
  
Sakura giggled. She shook her head. "No, he is a messenger of the king. He asked me if I wanted to be a maid in the Li Castle, and I accepted. But being a maid might be a little lonely for me. That is why I came here, to ask Tomoyo if she, also, like to work as a maid in the castle."  
  
Sonomi stared wide-eyed at the young girl. "You mean it? A maid in the Li Castle? That is a pretty good job dear. . TOMOYO!!"  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
"Come here!!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo made her appearance, and she also looked at the stranger standing next to Sakura, a handsome stranger.  
  
Eriol also looked at her, her magnificent beauty and her talent of weaving clothing that she was wearing. They stared at each other for a minute, unable to say anything.  
  
Sakura broke the silence. "Tomoyo!! Meet Eriol!! This is the messenger of the Li Kingdom! He asked me if I wanted to be a maid in the Li Castle, and of COURSE I accepted! Tomoyo! Would you like to work with me?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with gentle eyes. "Can I mother?"  
  
Sonomi felt sad. It will be hard for her not to see her daughter. But her little Tomoyo grew up already knowing the consequences of life, and she is also to make money for herself. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo.. but you also know that you won't be able to see me again.."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No, maids are also allowed days off from their work to visit their family."  
  
Tomoyo smiled a big smile. "Mom! Don't worry! I will visit you as much as I can!"  
  
Sonomi forced back the tears in her eyes, and nodded in approval.  
  
"Go ahead my dear, make your mom proud."  
  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Well. this is a very short one. I think I should conbine 2 chapters into 1? Maybe? Or leave it like that? So you don't always have to click the [ ] button. Tell me!! =)  
  
R+R PLEASE!!  
  
Well.. ja ne till chap 5!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 


	5. Sakura's Family!

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
You guys who reviewed.. thank you soso much.. I love you guys so much!!  
  
My friend tells me to make chapters longer, so I will. I haven't gotten many reviews so far ;_;  
  
Please.. even if you hate the story, atleast review or flame!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh.. I don't own it okay.  
  
  
  
And now...  
  
  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 5  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
  
  
Tomoyo went back into the house and got out the dress she was making.  
  
She lifted both the sleeves up in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"For me?" asked Sakura with a startled face.  
  
"Hai"  
  
Sakura took the dress, and hugged her friend. Sonomi and Eriol smiled. They seemed to be very, very good friends, they thought.  
  
Tomoyo hugged her mother while whispering into her ear.  
  
  
  
I will make you proud.  
  
  
  
The trio began to walk to the Li Castle. Sakura looked at the dress. It was sure beautiful. The mid-sleeved dress was green, matching the color of her emerald eyes, with a big bow at the back. It was lined with pink laces, and the material felt very soft. The dress seemed like it was for a doll, not a lady.  
  
Sakura smiled in her mind, and thanked her friend. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and nodded a nod that meant that it was her desire to make it.  
  
Tomoyo then looked up to see the handsome man, a man named Eriol. He sure was cute, she thought. She couldn't take her gaze off of him. He seemed gentle, with very kind eyes..  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo, only to find her gazing at him. Tomoyo suddenly turned her head back, facing the way they were walking with a deep red in her cheeks.  
  
Eriol couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tomoyo + her deep red reflected off his clear, gentle eyes. The beauty.. he thought.  
  
They finally stopped at the Li Castle.  
  
"Oh no!! I forgot! My family!" yelled startled face Sakura.  
  
"I'll be right back!"  
  
Sakura ran off into the streets. She kept running. Her family must be starving, worried about her..  
  
She was worried herself. Why can't kaijuu-Touya get a job??  
  
Sakura's athletic abilities paid off.  
  
She reached her house in seconds, finding no signs of her family anywhere. She was startled.  
  
Sakura spotted a note on the dining table.  
  
It read:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sakura, if you are there, sorry for not waking up early, Touya and I stayed up late last night making things. I woke up this morning, only to find you not there. We thought you must've gone out to do your job, so we waited for you. We waited for a long time, but you weren't there. We got terribly worried, so we went out to look for you. If you get to read this, please tell us what happened and write a little note.  
  
-Otou-san  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sakura took out a brush and ink, and started writing in Japanese letters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Dear Otou-san and Oni-chan (kaijuu),  
  
Sorry for making you worry! You wont believe what happened!! While I was selling my goods, a man walked up to me. He told me he was the messenger of the Li Kingdom!! He asked me if I wanted to be a maid in the Li Castle! I got carried away, and forgot about you guys. Of course I told him yes, and we also asked Tomoyo if she wanted to work as a maid also. Sonomi let her, and now were both a maid! Don't worry, I will visit you every single day and give you enough |money to previous a while.  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura dropped some gold coins and used them to decorate a letter which read "Love" in Japanese. (A/N: Not sure if its possible, I forgot how to say it in Japanese x.x)  
  
Sakura rushed out her house, hoping Eriol and Tomoyo won't leave her. She used her athletic abilities again, and it very well did pay off.  
  
She met with them, and Tomoyo asked her what happened.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, I left a letter there and money so they will take care of themselves. I will visit them every day, if it's alright." She glanced at Eriol. Eriol nodded in approval.  
  
  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:~  
  
Well.. not that long.. good enough I hope.. please review guys! It makes me 100% happier! School tomorrow, can't stay up long writing my next chapter =(  
  
Oh well! Atleast I got this one up =) 


	6. Napoleon

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
Wah. 30 reviews. ~Tomoyo's Style~  
  
AHHHHHH  
  
Thank you so mmmmmmuuuuuuuuuccccccccchhhhhhh you .. WONDERFUL people who reviewed!! Some of ya'll are so nice and reviewed more than once.. Specially you.. Jurei.. Princess Icestar.. Little Blossom.Hitori(sis =)).  
  
You guys made my day ( thank you ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but if I did I won't have to type this stupid disclaimer anymore. (  
  
Lesseee. where were we.. oh yeah..  
  
  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 6  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~  
  
The castle guards greeted them. "Sir Eriol, glad to see you back" both said and bowed.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Nice to be back"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo stared in amazement as they entered the hallway of the castle. The hallway was decorated with shining lights, bows, and flowers. The walls were stained with a gold~ish color matching the castle's stairs leading to different rooms. There were red mats on the floor, covered with gold lining with gold flowers sewed on them.  
  
The whole room just seemed to sparkle, like a pot of gold coins.  
  
Eriol just laughed at the two girls that were almost becoming blind of all the brightness of the room.  
  
"It's not usually this bright here, were just getting ready for Syaoran's wedding. It'll be brighter in the Chapel during the wedding. You guys can attend it, even if you don't have an invitation. I will just tell Syaoran that you guys are just helping out.  
  
Speaking of Syaoran, Sakura became sad again. She's going to have to help Syaoran into getting a better marriage by being his slave for the day.  
  
Eriol leaded the girls to their room. When Sakura opened the door, she gasped.  
  
HOE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The room was bigger than Sakura's house. In the middle of the room, there was a large soft bed with pink sheets with pink blossoms stitched nicely on it. There was a large mirror with makeup already set. At the corner of the room laid a nice closet.  
  
"Sorry about this.. but maids get the smallest room in the castle.and since you and Tomoyo are best friends, you guys have a room next to each others."  
  
Eriol left Sakura staring wide eyed at her room, and showed Tomoyo her room, which looked exactly the same.  
  
"I will leave you girls here to rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow, a maid will come wake you guys up and prepare you for work. She will show you what to do. I will leave right now, as I have some work to be done. Later, a maid will come give you your dinner. Have fun and Good night!"  
  
Eriol smiled and walked off. Tomoyo looked at him until his back was faded. "How nice."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!! I am sooo excited! I can't wait.. would you like to come over and eat together when the maid comes with our dinner?"  
  
"Hai I will come. I am excited as well!! I just hope that working as a maid isn't very hard.. I've heard maids that have been whipped because they didn't do a certain order.."  
  
"Nah Tomoyo, a castle like this would never do that! There are nice people here.. ~especially Syaoran.."~  
  
"Yeah.. ~especially Eriol."~  
  
"Well Tomoyo, come knock on the door when the dinner comes!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sakura went back into her room, and put her dress made by Tomoyo inside her closet. She sat on her comfy bed, viewing the beautiful sculptures on her room. On the desk, there was make up and hairpins that were neatly organized for maids. Maids usually get their jobs by their beauty.  
  
-Knock..knock..-  
  
"Hai! Come in!"  
  
The door opened, and 2 maids came in carrying a tray of dinner. They set the tray down, bowed to Sakura, and left. "Wow.. I thought maids were supposed to only help.. not get served.."  
  
5 minutes later, another knock came in.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sakura went to open the door, and saw Tomoyo carrying her tray of dinner. Tomoyo smiled, and said "I hope you didn't forget about me Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Of course not!! I was waiting for you" cried out Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo went inside, and Sakura closed the door. Tomoyo put her tray on the desk, and grabbed a chair from the make-up table.  
  
"Lets eat!"  
  
Both of them ate and talked about what they think will come. When they finally finished their food, they decided they better get some rest for tomorrow. Tomoyo went back to her room, and Sakura went inside her bathroom to take a nice, long, hot, bath. When she came out, she fell asleep on her comfy bed.  
  
  
  
A new day started again. 2 more days until Syaoran's wedding. A knock was heard on the door. Sakura opened her large green emerald eyes, and moved her blanket away. Her eyelids were like 10 pound weights. Just.. a little.. more.. Pleeassee....  
  
The knock kept on going.  
  
"OKAY!!"  
  
Sakura stepped on the floor, put her slippers on, and went to open the door.  
  
There stood a maid, startled by how loud Sakura can scream.  
  
"Sorry sorry I just had to cause I was so.. sleepy.. ..." Sakura then fell asleep standing up. Snore..  
  
The maid held her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up wake up!! It's time to work! Eriol sent me to inform you to wake up!! He needs some work done!"  
  
Sakura finally woke up. Huh.. Eriol? Whos.. taat. ? . ERIOL! Sakura then woke up from her unconsciousness. Then, the room next to Sakura's flew open, and out came Tomoyo all ready set for her job.  
  
"Sakura! Get ready! Eriol called us!" Eriol called us.. I cant wait to see his face again..  
  
Sakura ran inside her room, took out her maid dress from inside her closet, and got changed immediately. She was used to this, since she always experienced this when she was late to do her job. This job is way better, because she doesn't have to see the stupid dealer anymore.  
  
She came into the hallway, where she met up with Tomoyo.  
  
The maid lead them to their destination, which was the kitchen.  
  
The Maid stopped halfway through the kitchen and turned around.  
  
"This is the kitchen, where you will be working until our lord's breakfast is done. Then, a new set of maids will come work here to prepare for our lord's lunch. Once you see the maids come in, you can leave immediately, as you don't want to get in their way.."  
  
Then, the maid walked around, showing the 2 new maids where everything is.  
  
"To know what to cook, you look at the daily recipe. The recipe is always found in the drawer under the bowls. If there isn't a recipe list there, it means that you can cook whatever you feel like cooking, but it has to be good."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. She was always good at baking a cake. It was her mother's genetic ability passed down to her daughter.  
  
The maid spoke up again. "That's that for the morning hours. For today, you will be cooking." The maid opens the recipe book, and lifts it up to Sakura's face. "Napoleon, a custard food. Look in here for instructions."  
  
Sakura took the booklet, and the maid left. The maid stopped, cocked her head left, and said "I will show you your next destination when the maids come. Good luck!" And with that, she walked away.  
  
"Let's see. Napoleon eh.. Tomoyo! Have you ever heard of this before?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "No, I never heard of such food this high classed. Even the name sounds so classy. Well, if we follow the recipe we'll make it right. Right Sakura?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
Then, they began to work.  
  
Eriol, standing outside, peered through the window. "I can't wait to eat this food.. yumyum!" Then he glanced at Tomoyo. What beauty he was looking at! Seeing her work was an even better thing to see.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:  
  
Wah.. I promised a long chapter!! But look what I got!! Wah. I haven't gotten many reviews.. although my friend said I got lots.. but I didn't get 1 in one day, and I was not very happy =/ Well.. here's chapter six.. I'll probably get 7 out later on, I got soo much darn homework to do. I hate my teachers!! I think their psychos..  
  
Ja ne til chapter 7 =) 


	7. Who do I work for?

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
Woah! 45 reviews!! You guys make me so happiee~~ sorrie.. I didn't update for a while cause theres a game online that I always play with my sis Hitori =)  
  
Its an RPG game called Ragnarok Online, but it just started so its not as gewd right now. (For me, it's good already!!)  
  
Anyway.. sorry again for not updating for a long time..  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot  
  
DISCLAIMER: &@#&($@@#(.*cough* Ahem.. Sorry, well.. I don't own CS or CCS.  
  
For all you nice kawaii schweet people, heres  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 7  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~  
  
"Finished!: They both said in unison. Kawaii Napoleon! I should make this everyday for my family! Speaking of family.. we should go visit them soon, neh Tomoyo-chan? Asked Sakura in delight.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head. She examined the custard food, sitting right there on the table.  
  
Hai.. ~I hope Eriol can have a taste.. then he'll know what a good cook we are..~  
  
"Hellooooo Tomoyo-chan..!" Sakura waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's daydreaming face. Tomoyo?  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of her own imagination.  
  
"Sorry! I was just thinking of how it tastes.. if it tastes bad we might get fired or whipped..*cough*" Sakura shook her head. "No! People are nice here. If they did that here, I would move out! I would even live with animals. Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm sure the people will like it.. even if it doesn't taste good."  
  
"Hai. I hope so" said Tomoyo and she smiled.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and out came the maid that guided them.  
  
"Your work is done, the maids will serve your Napoleon, and you can leave now."  
  
She then glanced over at the Napoleon. "Wai! Sugoi! Nice job !! It looks pretty. I'm sure our lord will like it."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah.." said Sakura. "We never got your name.."  
  
The maid answered. "Sorry, I forgot. My name is Meiling."  
  
"Nice name!"  
  
"Thanks, okay, now follow me to your next job hours." Said Meiling, and she turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura took off their aprons quickly, and followed after her.  
  
While walking, they talked about each others lives, including Meiling.  
  
"I am actually the lord's cousin.. the reason I became a maid is because I feel sorry for the people who have to work just for us, and I want to be there to help them." Said Meiling, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"It would be great, if everybody was a lord, and everybody was respected the same way." She opened her eyes.  
  
"But still, I get more respect, and people look up to me just because I am the lord's cousin. I don't want that."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's mouth was wide opened already.  
  
Meiling turned around to look at them, and she laughed. "Please, I want to be treated equal, if that is alright."  
  
Sakura opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Tomoyo. "Of course, we will treat you the same."  
  
Meiling smiled, and said "If it's alright with you.. can you guys treat me the same as how you treat each other.? I don't have many friends.. even if I do, they just ask me to meet my cousin, Syaoran. They go all hanyan at him. But since they found out that he's marrying soon, I don't seem to have anymore people requesting to be my friend."  
  
"Of course!!! We will treat and respect you just like we respect each other"  
  
Meiling bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Then, Meiling shouted, "Oh no!! Were late! "Follow me!"  
  
Meiling ran ahead, and the 2 others followed.  
  
Meiling stopped in another room, while the 2 others trotted behind her.  
  
She turned around, and faced the two girls.  
  
"Now you will be working individually, each of you guys will be noticed about who you will be working -for-. So, take a seat here, and I'll be right back. I have to find out who has room for maids."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo took their seats in a large sofa, and Meiling walked out the door.  
  
"Working as a maid for a person.. huh? I hope it isn't that bad, too bad I can't work with you Sakura"  
  
Sakura agreed. She went to fetch Tomoyo earlier so she can work with her, and she hope maybe later they will get the same job again. Tomoyo reached inside her bag, and got out a little box.  
  
"I brought this incase of emergency. I knew we were going to get separated.. somehow." Tomoyo opened the box, which revealed a shiny golden bell with a pink ribbon tied on to its rim.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan. If you need anything, or anything happens to you, just ring this bell and I will come after you, no matter what"  
  
Sakura's eyes were glistening. "T-Tomoyo-chan.. arigato.."  
  
"No problamo!" nodded Tomoyo.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Meiling came out holding a tray with two plates set on it. On the plates were what the 2 maids made, Napoleon.  
  
"The lords told me to bring these to you, since they knew you guys haven't ate anything yet. You guys must be hungry. Here, eat up"  
  
"Arigato Meiling!" both girls said and started eating.  
  
Meiling spoke, "Well well, now you guys will be working with one of your lords. You guys may switch whenever you want, it's up to you. Okay, now, one lord is the king's messenger, Eriol. He's nice, so I don't think you will be having trouble with him. Who wants to take the job?  
  
Tomoyo flared up. "I will!!"  
  
Meiling and Sakura looked at her. "Quick response..!" They both said.  
  
Meiling spoke up again. "The other guy. well.. he's sort of crazy I guess, and he has a very very bad temper. I hope you guys don't mind, and I shouldn't be saying this. But he's very kawaii! He's is the king of this kingdom. Syaoran Li. Sakura, I guess you will be suiting him for a while, unless he dumped you like he dumped the other maids."  
  
  
  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:  
  
I'm sorry you guys, I just can't do long chapters. I think it's a curse set upon me! And besides, I don't write much anyway o_0;; Yesyes I know, just keep writing and the chapters will be longer, but I can't help it but to put it up so you guys will see the recent updates!! Gomen ne guys.. I just can't help it. Chapter 8 will be up like. not very soon, my school is very very wacky. Home work here, home work there, home work now, home work later, I just cant help it =/  
  
Buh bais.. ~~ 


	8. Assigned maids

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
Wow.. 63 reviews.. I'm so happy..  
  
Also, I haven't updated in a VERY long time (like since last year) cause I just didn't feel like it. Sorry if I sound selfish, but I just didn't! I never knew keeping up with chapters is this hard. You guys just don't know how much of a busy woman I am. I'll give you some examples.  
  
Every day about 2~3 hours of homework.  
  
I'm the team captain of the volleyball team in my school, thus, training harder, helping other players, etc.  
  
I got 4 birds to take care of.  
  
I got 8 friends to babysit.  
  
Those are just some of my basic things I do everyday.  
  
Sorry, but here it is, your chapter 8.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all characters of CCS.  
  
You really think I did? My god!  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't own shit from CCS.  
  
Anyway, here it is,  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 8  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"King S..Syaoran...????" ask Sakura with a puzzled yet awkward look on her face. She would be serving HIM? Many thoughts raced over her head. How will she be able to keep up with it? She's only been here for what, about 1-2 days? And now she just has been assigned to serve the KING?  
  
"What? Sorry, but that's your leftover. If you don't wa-  
  
"Its ok!! I will serve him!" interrupted Sakura with a bright smile plastered onto her face.  
  
`Serving Syaoran.. the guy who told me the way out when I was lost.. boy have my dreams came true!' thought Sakura.  
  
"Anyway, I'll bring you two to your destinations. I'll bring Tomoyo to Eriol first though. Sakura, just follow us and I'll show you where to go after Tomoyo.", said Meiling.  
  
The trio started walking through the halls and doors of the huge castle. The two new maids wondered how Meiling can remember the map of this place. They will also have to remember it if they don't want to be fired.  
  
Finally, they paused before two huge doors, with pictures of the sun and moon carved pictured on the door. Meiling stepped up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hiiragizawa! I have a new maid for you."  
  
After about a minute, the 2 large doors opened and out came Eriol with his never-fading smile.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. He always seemed so happy. Then, she felt uneasy in her stomach. What was this feeling?? Why would she feel it whenever she looked or thought about him? (AN: It's the same for me, whenever I think about my crush, I have these weird feeling in my stomach. I swear, its true..)  
  
Meiling spoke up again. "Here is your new maid. She will be working for about 3 hours a day."  
  
Then, Meiling pulled Tomoyo in front of her, which made Tomoyo get that weird feeling in her stomach again. But now, it's even worse. So bad that it hurts.  
  
Eriol glanced at her. `It's that girl!' he thought. `Boy, will this be nice.'  
  
"Alright, Tomoyo, I will pick you up in 3 hours. For now, do whatever Eriol asks you to, alright?"  
  
"Of course" Answered Eriol.  
  
Meiling then walked up to Eriol, and whispered to his ear.  
  
"Don't be rude to her. She's delicate"  
  
All Eriol did was smile. He always smiled. That was one thing that annoyed Meiling, since you never know if he answered a question, or just being polite.  
  
"Ok Sakura, follow me, I'll show you where Syaoran's headquarters is"  
  
The two girls waved a bye to Tomoyo and Eriol while they walked off into Eriol's room.  
  
"Meiling! Did you SEE the look on Tomoyo's face when you introduced her to Eriol?" laughed Sakura.  
  
"Sure did!"  
  
Atlast, they stopped before 2 even LARGER doors, except this time it was just plain copper colored doors.  
  
"Li-kun, I have a new maid for you" yelled Meiling.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Li-kun? I said I have a new maid for you!" yelled Meiling, again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"LI-KUNN!! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"  
  
Then a voice answered. A GIRL voice.  
  
"Li-kun is busy. He doesn't want any new maids right now. So go away!"  
  
"Who the HELL are you?" screamed Meiling.  
  
The voice answered back.  
  
"I said go away. You don't need to know anything."  
  
"Syaoran? Are you in there? Are you okay??" yelled Meiling.  
  
Then, the doors opened. The girl came out, and pushed Meiling.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Meiling.  
  
While Sakura watched all of this, anger flared into her. Then, she looked in the door, and saw a person that was supposed to be a king. Syaoran. He didn't look like one right now, with his shirt off and his hair all messed up.  
  
"What did you do to king Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
The girl then turned to her. She had looked too familiar to Sakura.  
  
`Wait. Isn't that the soon-to-be-queen that was engaged to Syaoran?'  
  
asked Sakura in her mind.  
  
"That's none of your business. Let's just say that Syaoran and I made out a little bit. Ok? Now, go away! He doesn't need maids. Especially one like you!" the girl yelled.  
  
Sakura glanced back at Syaoran.  
  
"What have you done to him? He doesn't look like he's enjoying this one bit!"  
  
The girl answered back. "Why would a low class maid like you care? A queen like me, `Eva', is the only one that should care. And now I know what is up with Syaoran. He is enjoying me."  
  
"I don't like you and you will not get away with this Eva!" cried out Syaoran as he regained his senses.  
  
"Sorry, but our engagement is still on. You cannot stop your parents. They are still stronger than you, Syaoran. You will be mine. And ONLY mine" said Eva with a huge grin.  
  
"No I wont. Because I already have a girlfriend" cut in Syaoran.  
  
"WHAT? Who!?" question Eva with a shock upon her face.  
  
"Her" he pointed to Sakura.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Anyway, I need to know if you guys would like me to add magic and stuff. (ie. Kero, Clow cards, etc.) Please tell me when you review. Thanks! 


	9. A New Task

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
I'm back! This may sound weird, but I'm updating this story while I have a flu.. Many people don't usually update when they are sick, but I'm just the other way around.. teehee!  
  
Yes, I have a fever right now, followed by coughing and soar throat. And can you believe it? I wasted a Saturday night sleeping at 10 pm because I was sick and waking up at 5 pm on Sunday! Ahh =(  
  
This chapter may sound weird because I can't really think. I have a very bad fever right now. But since noones home, I minus well just go on the computer. Enough blabberin, lets get on with the story.  
  
Oh yeah, I decided to not put magic in my story because someone convinced me not to. ( Sorry for all those Kero lovers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why would I type a fanfic if I owned it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reminder of Chapter 8:  
  
"No I wont. Because I already have a girlfriend" cut in Syaoran.  
  
"WHAT? Who!?" question Eva with a shock upon her face.  
  
"Her" he pointed to Sakura.  
  
  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 9  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Noway!! She is just a maid! Kings do not have maids for girlfriends!! Your parents will know about this!" cried Eva as she gave Sakura a death glare.  
  
With that, Eva stormed into her room, tears on her cheeks.  
  
Finally, Sakura got a chance to talk. "Ma..mast..master Syaoran??"  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-  
  
YOU! Your that girl!"  
  
"Huh?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"You're that girl that was lost and I gave you directions. Remember?"  
  
"Hai" smiled Sakura. "But, I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "I..I just wanted Eva to get away. She is so annoying.."  
  
"Oh…" was all Sakura said.  
  
"Hey! CUT the crap and get on with it. Sakura, this is king Syaoran. King Syaoran, this is Sakura. She will be your maid from now on." Cut in Meiling. "You will stay here until the sun goes down. Then, you should know your way to the room. Got that Sakura?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
'Sakura… thought Syaoran. What a beautiful name.. the name of the Cherry Blossoms..'  
  
Then, Meiling left and headed to her headquarters.  
  
"So.. what may I help you with king Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Please don't call me 'King' Syaoran. Syaoran is fine with me" said Syaoran as he looked away and blushed.  
  
'Why did I just look away.. why is my face so red..? No.. this can't be. This can't be…This is love!'  
  
"Yes ki- Syaoran." Said Sakura as she smiled. (Boy does she smile a lot)  
  
'I wonder why Meiling said that Syaoran has a bad temper. He certainly is fine with me..' thought Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? Will you begin with putting away my clothes?"  
  
'Talking about clothes..' "Syaoran! You should dress up. A king isn't a king without wearing your shirt!" blushed Sakura as she turned around.  
  
Syaoran looked puzzled. Then he look down at what he was wearing. Or wasn't wearing. 'that stupid Eva..'  
  
Few minutes later…..  
  
"Sorry about that.. Eva is very violent sometimes.." said Syaoran.  
  
"I noticed" giggled Sakura. "So, may I begin to do my job?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Sakura went inside, finding all the clothes on the floor. She started to pick them up, folded them neatly, and put them in the closet. 'Gee.' She thought. 'I guess this is why Syaoran doesn't like girls much.'  
  
While Sakura was doing her job, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, it's Okaa-san.(Mother) "Open up"  
  
Syaoran opened his doors, and there stood his Okaa-san.  
  
"What do you want now mother? Another wife?"  
  
"Bequiet Syaoran. I just have a little task for you to do. You see, an elder is very sick in the Tehem kingdom. I want you to go there to give him this medicine, then stay there for a month. That kingdom doesn't have much security, so once you are there, that kingdom will have full security. That elder is very important. Remember, he was the one that taught you how to-  
  
"Okok mom. I get it. Ill go there to give him the medicine. One question though, why me?" asked Syaoran lazily.  
  
"Because you are the king. They will have full security if you are there. I can go, but I'm way too old, and I'll have trouble in the road. If only your Otou-san was here, he would've went.. but he isn't here Syaoran…"  
  
"Otou-san.." Syaoran cursed in him in his mind. Why did he have to leave him so early?  
  
"Ok okaa-san.. I guess I'll HAVE to go since it's your order, right?"  
  
"Yes. You will leave tomorrow morning. This will mean that your marriage with Eva will be delayed until you come back."  
  
Syaoran sighed relief. Atleast he doesn't have to marry Eva in 2 days. Well, he will have to in a week.  
  
"Remember, the road to Tehem Kingdom is very dangerous. Thieves, merchants, wild animals, and all those things are very crazy during the road. I will set you up with the best bodyguards while going there and coming back. Maids and servants will also come with you to serve you…by the way, where are your maids?" asked Syaoran's okaa-san.  
  
"I just got one. I dumped all the others." Said Syaoran with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"They just wanted my attention." said Syaoran as anger filled his face.  
  
"I see. Well… there's nothing I can do about that. Atleast you still have one more" she said as she took a glance at Sakura. "I guess she can do everything by herself, she looks energetic."  
  
"I hope so." answered Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
  
  
Its not long. That makes me mad. I just cant do it. I'm sorry. Well, please review! It makes me update more often. Thanks! 


	10. Good Friends

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
Wow! I'm updating! And I feel a lot better, although I only got 13 reviews at my last chapter x_x  
  
Okay, you might think I just got crazy because I'm updating. You want to know why. Heres why.  
  
I love all your reviews!! I read each one individually and I felt so good after each one. So, I promise, next chapter, I will start a thank you list.  
  
Onto the story…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept Eva.  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 10  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Done!" cried Sakura when she finished putting all the clothes in the drawers.  
  
Syaoran then went over to where Sakura was and opened all his drawers, finding all his clothes folded neatly, but misplaced.  
  
"Err… thanks Sakura.." said Syaoran as he scratched the back of his head. "Listen, my okaa-san wants me to deliver a package of medicine to Tehem kingdom. Since it takes atleast 5 days to get there, I'm going to need somebody to take care of me. Well, more known as maids. Since you're my only maid right now, you'll have to come with me. We leave tomorrow morning. Understand?"  
  
"Hai.. is Tomoyo coming??" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Who's Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh.. she's Eriol's maid and is my best friend. She also works here.."  
  
"No. Eriol isn't coming with us. He has some business to do.." said Syaoran as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh.." mumbled Sakura sadly. She looked out the window. It was getting dark; the sun couldn't be seen anymore. It was below the tall mountains surrounding the kingdom. 'Tomorrow morning…I will leave this kingdom..' she thought.  
  
"Growwll"  
  
"Oops.." blushed Sakura as she held her stomach.  
  
A smile crept up to Syaoran, and he laughed. "Hungry? It's dinnertime anyway. Want to eat with me? We can become good friends… If that's okay with you though."  
  
"H..Hai!! I'll go get the food!! Wait right here!" yelled Sakura as she ran out to the kitchen to get food.  
  
'That Kinomoto is such a nice girl. I'm sure she'll make a great companion..' thought Syaoran as he watched her flee out the room.  
  
As Sakura walked along the corridors of the castle, she spotted Tomoyo, who was walking to the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Tomoyo!" called Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo spun around, and met eyes with Sakura. "Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was just going to the kitchen to bring food for king Syaoran. What about you?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was about to do also. Eriol said he was getting hungry, so he sent me to the kitchen to get food. So anyway, how is it with the bad-tempered king?"  
  
"He's nice!! You might think he's bad-tempered, but he really is a nice guy. I don't know why people think of him as bad-tempered.." said Sakura. "Oh yeah, we are leaving tomorrow morning to go to Tehem kingdom. King Syaoran says he needs to deliver something, and I have to go with him to take care of him.. so I won't be seeing you until sometime next 2 weeks.." frowned Sakura.  
  
"Aww.. that's ok Sakura. It's not like the end of the world. Is it?" smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"If it's dealing with a great friend like you, of course it is" said Sakura as she also smiled. (A/N: Dang I should make them stop smiling sometime o_0;;)  
  
"Let's go Sakura. Our bosses are waiting for the food. We don't want to get fired on the first day. Comon" said Tomoyo, as she trotted off to the kitchen.  
  
'I'll miss you Tomoyo..' thought Sakura as she also trotted along to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm back!" yelled Sakura, who was pushing the doors open with her back since her arms were full of trays of food.  
  
Sakura turned around, kicked the door closed with her foot, and saw Syaoran doing some of his paperwork on his desk. "Just set the food down, we'll eat in a minute"  
  
Sakura obeyed her master, and put the trays of food down on another desk. Sakura then walked over to where Syaoran was doing his business, and asked him "Do you need help on anything sir Syaoran?"  
  
"First of all, Syaoran is fine. 2nd, I don't need help on anything. Third, sorry if I'm sounding angry, but doing this paperwork is so annoying!" yelled Syaoran as he put his head down.  
  
"Syaoran.. I understand. I'll leave you alone for a while." Said Sakura, sounding sad.  
  
"Grooowwllll"  
  
Syaoran's head shot up, and looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed a deeper red, and moved over to somewhere else, far away from the food. "Gomen.." (Sorry)  
  
"You eat first. I'll eat in a second, after I finish this crap." Said Syaoran silently.  
  
"No, I'll wait for you.." said Sakura as she looked down and blushed.  
  
Syaoran looked over to her. "Ok.." he said. 'She is such a nice lady..' he thought.  
  
5 minutes later..  
  
"Finally, I'm done. Shall we eat?" asked Syaoran as he glanced over at Sakura.  
  
"Yatta! Hai!" yelled Sakura as she ran over to the food and began to eat.  
  
Syaoran laughed. She did have an appetite alright!  
  
While her mouth was stuffed with food, she slowly looked at Syaoran, who was standing there laughing at her. Sakura slowly swallowed her food that was still in her mouth, and pouted. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You" said Syaoran as he pointed to her.  
  
"W..what about me??" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Your like a kaijuu!" laughed Syaoran again.  
  
'Maybe oni-chan was right.. I am a kaijuu..' she thought.  
  
Then, she looked down at the food and noticed it was half gone.  
  
"G.G..Gomen!!" blushed Sakura as she put the fork down.  
  
"Go ahead, eat the rest. I'm not hungry at all. Tomorrow morning we'll have an even bigger breakfast to start off the journey so it won't hurt. Just eat the rest, Sakura."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran.. you have a kind heart.." said Sakura as she smiled at him. Then she picked up the fork and started digging…  
  
  
  
  
  
~Tomorrow morning.. an hour or so before the journey~  
  
  
  
The group was packing their stuff, getting ready for the obstacles that were going to come their way.  
  
King Syaoran was dressed in his full armor, equipped with a sword. Sakura was dressed in one of Tomoyo's blue homemade dresses.  
  
King Syaoran and Sakura were eating alone in Syaoran's room. This time, there was more food so both of them would be bloated before they embark.  
  
After they were done, Syaoran took his luggage (or bag or whatever they used to carry their stuff) and gave it to one of his bodyguards. Sakura did the same. She was a maid of the 'king', so she had control of some other slaves.  
  
When they were about to go inside of their carriage, Syaoran stopped.  
  
"Are you ready Sakura?"  
  
"Hai. I am ready"  
  
They gave each other a smile and they both went inside the same carriage..  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I think this chapter is longer.. I'm not sure though.. but please, still review!! It keeps me going. It was your reviews that even made this chapter exist. Truly!  
  
Also, I am not adding any magic and/or clow cards. Someone convinced me in the reviews that I shouldn't. Unless someone writes something that convinces me even more to add magic, I might just do it =)  
  
But for now, please please review!! It'll keep me going and keep me energized. Just like the pink bunny. It keeps going, and going, and going..  
  
REVIEW!! 


	11. A Little Incident

Following Heart's Way  
  
By: Karamel AKA Jennifer  
  
1st CCS fan fiction (flames are very welcome)  
  
  
  
Hey!! I got to 100 reviews and I'm soooooo happy~! I didn't know this crappy lil story is going to get me this much reviews :P  
  
Btw, whoever reviews my new chapters first will get a longer thank you note.. Well, and as I promised, I will thank you each and every one individually starting with:  
  
Windfoot: Thank you so much! ^_^ Sorry.. but I don't think I will add magic anymore.. since I like the idea of how S+S likes each other for not because of their magical abilities, but because of their inner self. Sorry!! But I hope you still enjoy my story (  
  
Little Blossom: lol yeah she smiles a lot hehe:p Ty for the review  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf: your wish has been granted! Chap 11 is here (  
  
Rosetta: hehe it will get better later on.. just watch ;p  
  
Kerry Wildfire: your damn right its getting better! ^_^ ty  
  
Reviewer: thank you! Heres chap 11  
  
Jurei: LOL! I will not die! If you kill me I wont continue ever again!! Haha TY ^^  
  
angelic_hikaru: thank you! Heres chapter 11 (  
  
Cherry: lol!! You are not a maniac!! I like people with your reviews =D TY!  
  
Kawaii blossem: thanks!! I will continue now! Hehe  
  
Nanali: sounding the word out? O.o lemme try.. dannq uu ffoe re veew ng mah stori!! I think that sucked -.-  
  
Diana: thank you so much!! Heres chapter 11 as I promised!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any components with it. It is copyrighted to CLAMP and always will be.  
  
Alrite……. drum roll…… now here is….!  
  
Following Heart's Way Chapter 11  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~  
  
The group started walking off, greeting the guards at the gate and passing it to the other side of the city walls. Outside was just a barren field, with many trees and mountains standing erect in the pathway. There was little wind blowing to the east way where the group was headed.  
  
Inside the carriage where our Syaoran and Sakura sits and waits upon, there were food, bags of clothes, utensils for eating, towels, money, and of course, the medicine to give to the elder. No one was allowed in the carriage except Syaoran, and of course, his maids, which is only Sakura.  
  
Sakura moved the curtains a little bit, looking outside to see the castle getting smaller and smaller. 'I'll miss you Tomoyo, Eriol, and my family' she thought.  
  
Seeing Sakura dazed upon the view of the barren land, Syaoran said aloud "What is there to see that amazes you? All I can see is the barren land"  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Syaoran. "I miss my friends and family already, and I have never gone out of city gates" Upon hearing this, Syaoran chuckled. "Don't worry, this trip won't take long. It'll pass by like a day and you won't even notice it, then you'll be with your friends and family again. Besides, I wont ask for much from you" said Syaoran, with a small smile implanted on his lips, and he nodded reassuringly.  
  
Sakura now felt confident, seeing that this king would say such thing to her.  
  
Sakura also nodded. "Arigato" and she smiled her bright smile that no man can resist.  
  
Looking at her irresistible smile, a little blood ran to his cheeks, but he managed to not blush or else she will ask what was wrong.  
  
"You welcome"  
  
  
  
2 days have passed, and the group has only rested once. They needed to get to the elder early, or else he will fail. It was nighttime, so the group decided to take a small break. Sakura went to make tea for Syaoran, while he was practicing his martial arts with his sword.  
  
  
  
Unnoticeable, multiple eyes looked at them behind the bushes, unmoved in their position.  
  
"Children, it is time" a dark hoarse voice commanded silently.  
  
Suddenly, around 30 people wrapped in black clothes surrounded the carriage silently. Drawing their long ninja-like swords, they tiptoed to the guards, who were sleeping peacefully dreaming of girls, and killed them with one swift move.  
  
The ninjas crept to the carriage, got in, and saw what they always wanted to see, supplies and supplies.  
  
Out of the corner of one of the ninja's eye, he saw a beautiful girl making tea for her master. "Boss," he whispered silently and pointing towards the girl.  
  
"What should we do with her?"  
  
The person next to the ninja, who was the boss, looked at the girl. "I keep her. Grab her now"  
  
While Sakura was making tea, she heard several whispers behind her. She turned around, frightened by what she saw, and she screamed.  
  
  
  
'What was that?' thought Syaoran as he turned around to look at his guards.  
  
'What the hell happened? SAKURA?' He ran to the carriage, looked in, and saw many black clothed dress people grabbing Sakura. He also saw a bigger person who was caressing Sakura's face.  
  
"Who are you!" yelled Syaoran, pointing his sword to the direction of the ninjas. The group's boss turned around, looking at Syaoran as a baker looks to a rat.  
  
"No one you will want to know about" said the huge man, as he turned back around and started down Sakura's silk robe. "Don't touch her or else you will have to face me!" yelled Syaoran, anger burning in him.  
  
Now the boss was ticked off. He turned around to look at Syaoran again, and called to his group "Get him! Seize him and cut off his head!"  
  
With that command called, the boss started to unbutton Sakura's robe.  
  
The ninjas ran to Syaoran, and started attacking him. However, their skill was not yet as brilliant as Syaoran's. The ninjas ran up to him one by one, or even two by two, but were always thrown back by the mighty force of Syaoran's sword.  
  
'Pathetic' thought Syaoran as he finished his job and all the ninjas were down except for the boss, and one ninja who seized Sakura. "I said, let her go or else you will be lying here with the other ninjas!"  
  
The boss turned his head, glanced at the dead men lying about his eyes. 'No..' he thought. This wasn't supposed to happen! Then he looked at Syaoran and his sword, which was dripping with blood. He froze. How did this man, right here, get past 30 of my people? It was impossible. Since his 'family' was dead, he minus well just be with them in the clouds, so he ran over to Syaoran, drawing his sword about, and started fighting with Syaoran.  
  
'This one was stronger' thought Syaoran as Sakura and even the ninja who seized her now, was watching in amazement as they heard the sound of swords banging against each other.  
  
After about 8 minutes of fighting, the two stopped for a while, a great distance between them. They were panting for breath and leaning against their swords.  
  
Syaoran got up and started after the boss again, and the sound of swords banging each other was heard again. By now, the ninja has let go of Sakura because he was too engrossed into the scene. Sakura buttoned her robe quickly, and also stared at Syaoran's fighting skills.  
  
And after 2 more minutes, Syaoran has finally pinned down the boss with the tip of his sword just slightly above the boss' neck. "I got you now" he said.  
  
"Kill me. Kill me now, for I had done wrong to you. Just do it!"  
  
Syaoran stared down at him, glaring at this man who touched Sakura. He then raised his sword from the boss' neck. "Go before I kill you, and never do this again, you hear?" said Syaoran.  
  
The boss looked at Syaoran, a confused look on his face. He then got up quickly, motioned for the other ninja to come with him, and they both fled away quickly.  
  
Syaoran dropped his sword and ran over to Sakura, who was still shocked of what happened just now.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" questioned Syaoran. '  
  
"No, he didn't. He just did some things that I wouldn't like him to do to me. Other than that, I'm fine.. thanks to you" said Sakura as she wept in Syaoran's arms, head on his chest, his arms around her back.  
  
It's alright now. Morning will come soon. We'll figure what to do and where to go in the morning. For now, Sakura, have a good sleep and tomorrow we will have a plan..  
  
~~The day after~~  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head" said Syaoran as he shook Sakura by her arm.  
  
Sakura opened her eyelids, bright sunlight shining about into her emerald gems.  
  
She got up, and looked at Syaoran. "So do you have a plan yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yes in fact, I do. I just noticed that we are close to the Tehem Kingdom. Look, there's a sign here that says its just 20 more hours away. With the horses we have, we'll get there in around 4 days. But of course, we will rest, so we'll get there in around 5 days."  
  
Understandingly, Sakura nodded in approval. "But what about getting back?"  
  
"We'll do the same, only we'll take longer. Probably around 2 weeks to get back.. Atleast that delays my wedding with Eva. Heh.." said Syaoran as he looked onto the bright side.  
  
"Yeah.." 'Longer til I get to see my friends and family..' Sakura thought sadly.  
  
Then, they walking east, towards the Tehem kingdom, unaware of what is going to happen soon.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:  
  
  
  
Longer maybe? I hope so.  
  
Chapter 12 will be up soon, if I have time x_X  
  
Well, start reviewing!! I appreciate it.. hehe it keeps me going.. Thank you!  
  
  
  
^_^ 


End file.
